Unlocking Your True Self
by Sasha Potatoes
Summary: Amu is moving to Odaiba, leaving her old friends. She soon makes new friends. Suddenly and old foe returns to bring darkness to both worlds. can the Digidestined and the guardians save both worlds? Digimon 02 & Shugo Chara Crossover. Pairings inside.


Me: Hi! I'm back

Alice: OMG!!! The crazy person is back!

Me: Shut Up! Besides you shouldn't be in here.

Alice: Why?

Me: Cause you aren't in this story.

Alice: Okay! See ya sucka!

Me: Anyways as you know this is a crossover of Digimon and Shugo Chara. You know the summary, now for the pairings.

Amu: Why do you do this to me?

Me: How did you get here?

Amu: Alice left the back door open.

Me: How the hell do we have back doors?

Amu: IDK?

Me: Who cares now for the pairings! There's only 2 regular pairings and that's:

**Kutau **cause look at the hints in Shugo Chara Doki! and read the first chapter of Shugo Chara Encore!.

The other is **Takari** cause everyone knows they're meant to be together.

Now here is the crossover pairings and the reasons why:

**IorixAmu** (Cause they're both stubborn and they later start realizing their feelings for each other.)

**MiyakoxNagihiko** (She's the only Digidestined to find out of Nagi's secret about being Nadeshiko and she just can't get enough of him ;) )

**KenxRima** (They're both shy at first with each other until Rima Chara Changes and does her awesome gag jokes.)

**DaisukexYaya** (They are both very enthusiastic and determined people)

There will also be some implied **Tadamu** and **Amuto**.

Me: Weird pairings huh XD

Amu: I hate you right now for the last part.

Me: Shut Up! Anyways hopefully this story will be updated weekly (no matter how many reviews) and give me ideas for my Shugo Chara Oneshots fic (which I haven't really started cause of my things.).

Amu: Whatever

Me: Shut It! Anyway I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 or Shugo Chara just the concept of the story.

One more thing about this:

Daisuke: 14, 8th grade

Miyako: 14, 8th grade

Takeru: 14, 8th grade

Hikari: 14, 8th grade

Ken: 14, 8th grade

Kukai: 14, 8th grade

Utau: 15, 9th grade

Iori: 13, 7th grade

Amu: 13, 7th grade

Rima: 13, 7th grade

Nagihiko: 13, 7th grade

Yaya: 12, 6th grade

By the way this is my first crossover story Eva!

Anyways enjoy chapter 1

--- Chapter 1: Moving---

"Amu, is that the rest of the boxes?" asked Mrs. Hinamori from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Mom, that's the last of them," said a bubblegum haired girl whose name is Amu.

If you can tell by now then yes, Hinamori Amu is moving! Her dad is getting relocated to Odaiba for his photography job so the whole family is moving.

Poor Amu tried hard fighting with her parents so she can stay in inner Tokyo with her friends and start her first year in middle school at Seiyo Middle School. She didn't want to completely start over. She just wanted to go in her school where most of her friends are going.

The summer has come and gone since after graduation. One month before today, her dad got a call about being relocated to Odaiba so he can get more money for his family. Amu really didn't care about the issue, the main one was about keeping contact with her friends.

"Amu-Chan, hurry, hurry, so you can say good bye to everyone," said her energetic chara, named Ran.

"I know that already, sheesh," complained Amu as she got the last box into the van. She didn't want to say good bye since she felt that she couldn't bear the pain. Sadly she has to anyway.

Her parents dropped her off at the amusement park for half an hour since that was where she would say her final farewells to her friends.

As five minutes past, pretty much everyone was there. It was Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Hikaru, Rikka, even Kukai, and Utau came by for a farewell.

It didn't take her a while to realize what was missing.

"Hey, where is Tadase?" asked the pink haired teen.

"He said he couldn't be here, Amu. He said that it would be sadder if he said good bye to you now," said Rima.

Amu was a little bit happy that he didn't come. At the same time she felt sad because he was always the one telling her 'I love you' every day since the day he confessed to her.

"We're going… to miss you… so much,… Amu-Sempai," choked out Rikka in between sobs while her guardian chara, Hotaru, was comforting her.

Amu was so out of it. She never felt so sad in her life. Everyone is saying good bye to her, wishing her luck for the new school year, and even telling her that they'll visit during Christmas break to see her.

"What about Ikuto?" asked Amu out of the blue. If she wasn't so out of it, then she wouldn't have said anything about him.

"Don't worry about it, Amu. I called him yesterday. Knowing him that he comes and goes, he'll probably drop by unexpectedly," explained Utau with Kukai wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," said Amu.

Then all of a sudden they all heard a beep of a car. Amu knew it was time to leave to Odaiba. She and the gang got into a group hug for a last farewell.

"We all hope for new lives," said Rima.

"There will be problems in the way," said Nagi.

"But we'll surely overcome them," said Utau.

"What Utau said," said Kukai.

"We will have a new adventure, right!?" said Amu's charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Right!" shouted the group of teens.

"Yeah!" shouted Kusu Kusu, Rima's chara, Ryzumu, Nagi's chara, Pepe, Yaya's chara, Hotaru, Rikka's chara, Daichi, Kukai's chara, and Iru and Eru, Utau's charas.

Everyone started laughing at this. Amu knew she would miss her friends a lot but making new friends wouldn't be bad, right?

Before Amu left, she asked a question to Nagi.

"Hey Nagi, tell Nadeshiko to come by sometime."

This made Nagi stiff a little but he manage to say yes. Rima just gave him a glare and whispered something no one but them can hear.

"Crossdresser."

"Hey, Amu-Chi!" shouted Yaya.

"What?" asked Amu.

"Maybe you'll find someone you'll like a lot more than Tadase or Ikuto."

Amu blushed 10 different shades of red while her friends started giggling.

" *Hmph* Whatever," said Amu in her cool and spicy tone. Then started laughing at how her tone must have sounded.

Amu finally left after the final good byes. She was sad at first but she knew that she has to get over it. It'll be a new school year, along with a new school, and new friends. This was the perfect time for her to finally be her would be self.

"Amu-Chan," whispered a soft voice in the dark.

"Yes, Dia," responded Amu.

"I can sense the good and the bad waiting for us, but I know it'll be all right."

"Arigato, Dia," said Amu as she was drifting to sleep from the drive to Odaiba.

There will be many things to do since tomorrow is the first day of school but for now all Amu needed was some sleep in dreamland.

End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is almost ¼ done. It will be posted before a week though. If you didn't get the part with the charas for those Digimon fans who haven't heard of Shugo Chara here is a list:

Hinamori Amu. Charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

Mashiro Rima. Chara: Kusu Kusu

Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko. Charas: Ryzumu and Temari

Yuki Yaya. Chara: Pepe

Souma Kukai. Chara: Daichi

Hoshina Utau. Charas: Iru and Eru

Rikka(sorry if I don't know her last name). Chara: Hotaru

Sneak Peak for Chapter 2(Don't read if you don't like spoilers!):

… "Now I, Malomyotismon, will not only defeat the Digidestined but also bring darkness into both the Digitalworld and the Human World. Also using the power of these little things," the evil digimon was carring an X-Egg in his hand….

… "Hello to you guys. My name is Amu. I'm new here," said the pinked haired girl.

"Hello, Amu. I'm Miyako. This is Iori and Takeru. Are you going to Odaiba Middle School?" asked the enegetic lavender haired girl.

"Yeah, I am. I'm in 7th grade, Class A," said Amu with a really sweet smile.

"Well lucky for you, Iori is in the same class as you," said Miyako.

"Well at least I has someone that I know already," said the young girl.

"Shall we go already?" asked the older teen.

"Yes we shall," said the younger teen following the small group to the large middle school…

That's all I'm spilling for now. So please read and review, please!!!

Ja ne

~*Angelgirl50*~


End file.
